


Troika IV: Pushing the Limits

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Troika IV: Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Troika IV: Pushing the Limits

### Troika IV: Pushing the Limits

#### by SubRosa

  


TITLE: Troika IV: Pushing the Limits 

AUTHOR: SubRosa 

RATING: Hard NC-17 for graphic consensual sex and language. 

**CATEGORY: SR**

KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully/Krycek 

SPOILERS: Nothing specific. 

DISCLAIMER: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting, and to the actors who portray them. They are being used without permission, and no profit is being made. 

DISTRIBUTION: _NO ARCHIVE_ to ephemeral; I'll send it directly. All others are welcome to it, but please let me know. 

THANKS: To Inya and demensys for assistance with one of Krycek's lines, and to adara for her insightful beta help. 

FEEDBACK: Fawned over at . 

SUMMARY: Mulder, Scully, and Krycek continue to explore their new relationship. 

**FURTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES AND WARNING:**

The "Troika" series is intended as an outlet for ideas too wild or out of character (e.g., a Mulder/Scully/Krycek triangle) to put in other stories, so be warned: you're not going to find much by way of plot, characterization, or BDSM accuracy here. What you will find is smut: specifically, loving, consensual, but somewhat kinky sex between three adults. Please bail now if you are under 17 or if this subject or pairing isn't your cup of tea. 

All my fic, as well as an update mailing list, can be found at my webpage: http://www.geocities.com/subrosa31 

* * *

It's hard to say who's more eager for playtime tonight: Dana or I. Dana's eager because she likes playtime, period, and I've been keeping her worked up in anticipation of Alex's arrival. I'm eager because I plan to let him try something new, and I want to watch the show. I'd never before realized what a spectator sport kink can be. 

A short rap on the door of Dana's apartment announces his arrival. She looks up alertly from her place on the floor at my feet. Leaving her there, I walk over to the door to meet him as he lets himself in. One look at his face tells me something is wrong. 

We never mix business and pleasure; Dana needs to keep the two compartmentalized. I always start the game before Alex arrives, and we reserve professional discussions for separate occasions. Tonight's meeting was supposed to be for play, but Alex's face is all business as I usher him in. 

A muscle in his jaw jumps as shuts the door. "We need to talk," he informs me in a brusque undertone. 

I don't bother to ask if it can wait; if it could, he wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. His eyes flick over to Dana, and then back to me questioningly. I look at her too, at her pert nipples and the damp curls between her legs. She's completely in her "Pet" mindset now: deliciously aroused and awash in the tranquility she only feels in full submission. I don't have the heart to pull her out unless it's absolutely necessary. 

"Do we need to act immediately?" I mutter, matching his tone. 

He's watching her again, his expression indefinable. "I don't think so." 

We've kept our voices too low for Dana to hear, but she can tell something is wrong. Scully never lets pleasure interfere with duty, and I see her face shift as she starts to call herself back. It's like watching her age before my eyes. 

Not tonight. 

"I'll fill her in later," I state for them both before turning directly to her and adopting my sternest tone. "This doesn't concern you, Pet. Wait in the bedroom until I call you." 

Her expression clears. Rising, she heads toward the bedroom. 

"No, hold on a minute." Thinking that she might as well enjoy the delay, I lead her over to the coffee table where I'd set up the props for the evening's planned entertainment. I bend her over the padded arm of the couch and efficiently lube up her rectum, making certain Alex has a good view of the proceedings. 

"Could you hand me that plug?" I ask him, though it's in easy reach. 

Walking over to join us, he lifts the object I indicated and studies it curiously before passing it to me. Heavier than a normal buttplug, it is made of smooth metal with a stylized flower embossed in the flared end of the base. It's a work of art, really, and I love to make her show it off when she wears it. Well, perhaps later. 

After coating it with lubricant I insert it firmly, grinning to myself when she gasps as the cool metal invades her body. That will keep her occupied for a while. 

Aware of Alex's scrutiny, I slap her on the ass and send her to the other room to wait. "You may play with yourself, but don't come," I warn. 

She sashays off, casting a flirtatious glance back over her shoulder before she disappears into the bedroom. I stare at the closed door, envying her right to just turn it all off for a while. 

As I turn back to Alex, I realize he's doing the same thing. 

Twenty minutes later, I'm seething. Alex's news, recounted in a flat, expressionless voice, was that a lead we had followed for three months had vanished. All the risk Alex had assumed infiltrating a new organization, all the time Scully and I had spent painstakingly piecing together clues--all wasted. The only good news was that Alex thought that his contacts had fled because of infighting within their group, not because they were on to us. That small comfort isn't enough to cool my rage. 

I slam my chair back and pace around the room. Alex is glowering at one page of the small sheaf of papers on the table: the sum total of the information he gathered posing as a freelance player in the shadow world that Scully and I can't enter. The notes mean nothing to me; they're in an abbreviated Russian meant to delay discovery if they fall into the wrong hands. The Cyrillic characters make me feel doubly impotent. 

"Are you certain you haven't been compromised?" I ask again. 

He shrugs. "Ne dumayu--" 

Crushing the paper in his fist, he cuts himself off. I cover my surprise; I've never heard him slip up like that before. 

When he speaks again, his voice is level and precise. "As certain as I can be. Risk of the game, Mulder." 

I'm beginning to suspect those risks are higher than he's let on. "It's gotten too dangerous for you to work undercover. It's time to pull you out." 

He raises an eyebrow, but keeps his focus on the crumpled paper. His voice remains inflectionless as he replies, "It's not your call." 

I open my mouth to press my point, and he finally looks at me. "You don't give me orders on this." 

Part of my mind notes his slight stress on 'this' as I turn toward the bedroom. "I'm getting Scully. She'll agree with me." 

"No!" he replies sharply. I swing back to face him. 

Bringing his voice under control again, he continues, "Nothing can be done tonight anyway. Let her enjoy the evening, at least." 

The resolve in his eyes makes it clear that his mind is made up. Perversely angered by his determination, I wheel around and storm into the bedroom. 

Dana is kneeling in her "at ease" position, her eyes closed and lips parted. I can tell by her expression that she's been stimulating herself by working the plug. She looks up as I enter, then straightens into an alert pose. 

"Bring me the leather flogger, and be quick about it," I bark. 

Eyes widening, she scrambles off the bed and goes to the closet where our equipment is kept. 

I hear the door shut behind Alex. "You're not going to punish her for what happened, are you?" he asks. 

"I certainly am," I reply as Dana locates the flogger and returns. 

Soft footsteps bring him to my side. "That was beyond her control." 

"She's used to it," I respond curtly, accepting the whip. Dana climbs onto the bed and kneels, her back to me. 

"So you use her as a whipping boy?" he persists. 

I'm itching to get started, but for his sake I take a minute to explain. "Dana's my slave, Alex. She's here to be used however I please." 

Dana quivers in anticipation. This part wasn't in the original gameplan, but by happy coincidence anal penetration brings out her darkest side. I offer her the whip to kiss, and she does so gracefully. 

I caress her with the soft straps as I continue, "What happened there was out of her control; what happens here is out of her control." 

At my signal, Dana goes down on all fours. Alex's eyes follow my hand as I tease her with the flogger. With a quick motion, I lift it and bring it down hard on her upturned ass. He actually jerks in surprise. Dana yelps. 

"Be quiet, Pet," I snap. 

Alex shifts his weight from one foot to the other, but says nothing. I let my gaze flick to the front of his jeans, where his erection shows plainly through the faded black denim. Watching me top Dana turns him on, and we both know it. 

Point made, I continue. "But what happens in here, Alex, is entirely within _my_ control." I pause to hit her again. "If I want to use her body as an outlet for my anger, I do it. How she feels about that is profoundly irrelevant." 

Dana squirms as I wait for his response. We've done this before, and she knows what's coming. When he nods infinitesimally, I hit her again. She moans theatrically, deliberately disobeying my orders. I feel a rush of gratitude. She knows exactly what I need. 

"Silence, Pet. I won't tell you again." 

I give her a few more sharp blows. She moans again. I feel Alex glance at me, but he remains silent. In this, at least, he's learning to play by my rules. 

That calls for a reward. 

"Gag her," I tell him curtly. 

He looks around the room for something to use. I sigh impatiently and stare at the front of his jeans again. His eyes widen as he catches my meaning. I notice a slight tremor in his hand as he lowers the zipper. Gratified by his discomfiture, I toy idly with the base of the plug penetrating Dana's body as he undresses. She arches her back, thrusting into the sensation, and Alex sucks in a sharp breath. 

When he's undressed he kneels on the bed in front of her. I look him over, admiring the strength contained in his body. As I watch him he studies Dana's face, that indefinable expression on his face again. He strokes her cheek with a tentative finger, seeming almost lost in contemplation. 

"Alex," I prod. 

It's my turn to inhale sharply when he looks up at me. Banked flame is burning in his green eyes, more fiercely than I've ever seen it before. He lifts Dana's head and scoots closer, nudging her lips with the crown of his cock. I strike her again. Her lips part on a gasp, and Alex thrusts forcefully into her willing mouth. She moans again as he sinks home, and his face tightens in pleasure as the muffled sound vibrates around him. 

"If you come, I'll double her punishment," I warn him. 

He nods, his jaw set. I lash at her buttocks and thighs with the flogger, eliciting more strangled cries. I can see her throat working as she sucks his dick, and he holds himself stiffly as he struggles for control. Here, I _do_ give the orders. 

When I land a blow right on the decorative base of the plug, Dana's hips jerk wildly. Alex groans and throws his head back, sweat shining on his bare chest and shoulders. The icy restraint he has maintained all evening is transforming into sexual heat, there for me to channel. 

Pleased, I slide my whip hand between her parted legs and stroke the wet, engorged flesh of her sex. The handle of the whip nudges between her folds as I rub her hot, pulsing clit. She shivers, and Alex gasps. 

I slide the smooth, polished handle of the flogger into her. Her cheeks flex around the plug, and her moans turn unearthly. She's never been so completely penetrated before. Her body shakes violently as I thrust again. 

"Alex." He focuses on me. "I want you to see something. Watch." 

I place two fingers flat on her clit, and with a few hard strokes she comes. Muffled shrieks emerge from her throat as her body spasms. Alex's face tightens. 

When she stills, I finally do what I came here to do. Summoning up the frustration and anger that has been boiling in me since Alex broke his news, I set to work with the flogger. I unleash my rage on her, striking with controlled but unforgiving strokes. She gasps and writhes, goading me to punish her harder. So I do. 

As her slender body quivers and jerks under my punishment, something in me changes. The dark, clouded energy becomes pure and clear as the blows transfer it from me to her. My anger fades away as my focus narrows down to the subtle smell of the leather, the thud of the whip on her soft skin, the exquisite torment on Alex's face as Dana works him with her mouth. And through it all, I can almost taste Dana's arousal as the flogging drives her wild. 

By the time my anger is spent, I've worked her into a frenzy. She's squirming uncontrollably, and Alex is gritting his teeth in an expression closer to pain than pleasure. I hold his gaze with mine as I wrap my arm around her waist to support her and deliver the final strokes. With another shudder, she goes limp. 

I lay the whip aside and nod for Alex to release her. With mixed relief and regret, he pulls out of her mouth. His shoulders are still set with tension, and his swollen cock is almost visibly pulsing. Good. It's time to get tonight back on its original track. 

I pull open the bedside drawer and reach for the lubricant inside. Palming the tube, I grasp the metal plug and pull it almost entirely out of her body, then slide it back in. She sobs, swaying. Alex's eyes are locked on my movements, exactly where I want them to be. 

"You know, Pet, Alex has some frustrations too. He needs to expunge them." 

She whimpers softly as I remove the plug. Laying it aside, I apply more lube, keeping my touch deft and clinical for the moment. Her body will be simmering now, thrumming with almost unbearable arousal, and I have no intention of letting her climax. 

Even without looking up, I can feel him watching as I circle her little anus. "I'm going to let him take you here, while I watch. And he's not going to be gentle, Pet, and it's not going to be sweet. I want to see you completely humbled tonight." 

My words are for him as much as for her. Dana doesn't want sweetness or gentleness now; the things we've done tonight always awaken her desire for total subjugation. I hadn't intended to show Alex the depth of her darker side just yet--it's something she considers deeply personal--but now that we've started down this path, I'm not going to leave her hanging. I want to make her blissfully happy. 

And although the discipline wasn't part of the original plan, it fits perfectly into my preparations for introducing Alex to anal sex. She doesn't get any more relaxed than this, and she's certainly aroused enough for him to take her. He's turned on too--I bet he'd follow any order now to get relief. They're both exactly where I want them, regardless of how we got there. 

"What do you think, Alex?" I look at his stunned face. "Would you like to fuck Dana's perfect little ass?" 

Closing his mouth, he nods. 

I feel the smug grin creep across my face. "Then these are the rules. I want to see you give Dana the ride of her life. I want to see her squirming and begging like the little slut she is. Use her as roughly as you want, but you will not permit her to come until I give the word. Understood?" 

He nods again. Dana is motionless under my hands. 

"And when you're done with her, you will thank me by jacking me off." 

His jaw drops. 

I think I'm as surprised as he is to hear the words emerge; that was _not_ in the cards for tonight. Guiltily, I look down at Dana. She's swaying slightly on her hands and knees, perhaps too enraptured even to have heard. 

When I return my focus to him, doubt shadows the flame still glowing in his eyes. But after a long pause, his low, husky voice replies, "Understood." 

I beat a hasty retreat off the bed, giving him space to continue. He scrutinizes her silently, then reaches down to touch her shoulder. She comes alive again, struggling. God, she's good. 

"Get her under control, Alex," I order, relieved to hear the appropriate tone of command in my voice. 

In a flash, he scoots over to the spot I just vacated and stretches out over her, pinning her beneath his weight. Long, lean legs bracket hers, all but immobilizing her. He grimaces as his cock is trapped between them, then thrusts a few times against her round ass. She freezes. 

"Yeah, you want that, don't you, baby?" he mutters smugly. 

Shaking her head, she begins thrashing again. I ease into the chair by the bed, my pulse quickening as her struggles weaken. When she pauses, panting, he rolls to the side and gives her reddened ass a few hard slaps. She falls still. His hand snakes under her at the juncture between her legs, and she moans helplessly. Blood rushes to my cock at the sound. 

"Are you going to behave now?" he asks in a silky, dangerous voice. 

"Yes, Alex," she whimpers. I cup myself through my jeans, savoring her surrender. 

"That's better." 

He releases her and glances over to the bedside table, where I've left the lubricant and a condom. Reassuming his initial place facing me on the bed, he brusquely orders her to prepare him. When she's finished, she sets the tube aside and, without being told, turns around goes down on her hands and knees, now facing me. Her face is flushed and she's trembling. 

I scoot the chair in closer. 

Alex gives me a cocky little grin as he kneels behind her, recognizing this for the performance that it is. I deliberately stroke myself again, and his grin falters as his eyes darken. 

I lean forward, drinking in the sight as he carefully pushes into her. Emotions play across his face at the unfamiliar sensations, and he stops with the head of his cock just inside her. She wriggles, threatening disobedience. He grabs her hip and pushes with more determination. Her back arches and a hissing breath escapes her as he drives in. 

"There you go. I've got you now," he murmurs in satisfaction. 

I unbutton my fly and slip my hand inside. 

Releasing her hip, he slides his hand between her legs. I see his wrist move and she gasps. Cautiously he begins to thrust into her beautifully vulnerable body. When she moves with him, his hand goes back to grip her hip. She moans in protest and he slaps her casually. She gasps again. 

I goad him on. "Isn't she tight? Have you ever felt more powerful?" 

He shakes his head. His eyes squeeze shut as his brow furrows in concentration. Dana's face, on the other hand, is going slack with pleasure as we impose our will on her. 

Discreetly I circle the base of my cock and squeeze, checking the arousal that threatens to swell out of control. The sensations I feel when I discipline her aren't always erotic; they're powerful, yes, and intense, but only indirectly sexual. But this is a live sex show, just for my pleasure, and it is hot. Her sweat-dampened hair falling over her face as she bows her head in defeat, his square fingers biting into the tender flesh of her hip, his dick plowing into her ass as he holds her still: the scene is unbelievably primal and raunchy. The smell of sex and need surrounds us, intensifying all the other stimuli. 

"Harder, Alex. Do her harder." 

She squeals as he follows my command. Her body can offer no resistance to him; the flogging has made her completely malleable. She is powerless to do anything but accept what we give, and love it. 

I cup her chin in my hand and force her head up. "Look at me, Pet. I want to see your face while Alex fucks you for me." 

Her eyes are half-closed, smudged by the drugging pleasure. I glance up to see Alex watching me, his eyes nearly as hazy. 

"Do you know how she looks, Alex? Completely out of control. She loves being used like this. No obligations, no responsibilities--there isn't a thought in your pretty head, is there, Pet?" 

Her tongue peeks out to lick her lips as my words push her deeper, and I watch proudly. In the past, I have only demanded such complete subjection from her when she hinted that she needed it, usually after a rough case or some other stressor. But she hasn't demurred or hesitated at anything I've demanded tonight, and she's held nothing back. 

I lean in close and whisper the last sentence into her ear. 

"Such a sweet little fucktoy." 

Her exultant cry makes my cock swell and pulse. This is always the most exciting part of topping her. I love to strip away her pride, her dignified restraint, her cool, brilliant, confining rationalism. I love to make her revel in the thrill of giving in to her wildest, most animal instincts. 

I glance back up at him. "Make her beg, Alex." 

His hand slips between her legs, and she squirms. His voice is gravelly. "Beg for it, slut." 

She begins gasping out her sweet, desperate pleas. She's wholly caught up in the game now, poised on the knife edge of orgasm but unable to let go without permission. I tighten my grip on her chin, forcing her to maintain eye contact. 

"Not until I give permission, Alex," I admonish. 

He grunts acknowledgement, and does something that makes her sob in desperation. I cast a quick glance back at him. His full lips are parted and his eyes are still closed as his hips bump into her harder. Lightening-fast, he spanks her hard before his hand snakes between her legs again. 

She wails, squirming mindlessly. I drink in the sight. I can almost feel it too: the penetrating invasion of her body, opening her to our will; the relentless stimulation of her clit, drowning out her thoughts and freeing the wild thing inside her. 

Alex's face is equally transformed, suspended between obedience to my commands and domination of her. He groans, pumping steadily, as she whimpers incoherently. 

"Now!" I command. 

His hand moves faster. Her face lights up as her whimpers build to cries and then shrieks as the climax overtakes her. Her body shakes as he rams into her ass, and I tighten my grip on her chin, watching every nuance play across her orgasmic face. She has no secrets from me now; no false modesty drives her to turn away. She has surrendered completely, lost herself to everything but bliss she feels only when she has given up all control. 

Her body jerks as Alex pounds into her harder, responding to her tight muscles gripping his cock. As Dana sighs in satisfaction I transfer my focus to him. He's gasping for breath, as out of control as she was. Pulling her hard against him, he joins her in orgasm. 

When he releases her she collapses forward, seemingly exhausted. Alex discards the condom and runs his hand tenderly over her back, his eyes deceptively sleepy and satisfied. 

And then he slants a look at me, his meaning plain. He hasn't forgotten the condition I gave him earlier. Now I'm not sure why I did it. For the control? Because I'm intrigued? 

No, that's not true. I know why I did it--because I want him. 

After Dana and I became lovers, I thought I'd never have another desire that she couldn't fill. I swore I'd never so much as look at anyone else, not when I had Scully to give me the most emotionally satisfying sex I've ever had, and Pet to cater to my every other whim. But now I want him too. 

I undress slowly, stalling for time, but eventually have to climb onto the bed. Conflicted though I may be, I'm not backing down. 

Dana sits up as Alex draws away from her, creating a space for me between them. Curiosity and bravado have replaced the sleepiness in his eyes, but a hint of indecision lurks there as well. To tell the truth, I'm not sure what to do next either. I haven't been with a man since Oxford, and I don't think Alex ever has been. I settle back into the pillows, doubt overtaking me once more. 

Dana's hand on my chest draws my attention to her. Kneeling at my side, she leans forward to press her lips to mine. I close my eyes as she deepens the kiss. Relaxing into her familiar, skilled touch, I narrow my focus to her little tongue slipping between my lips. 

A calloused, hard hand closes around my cock. I groan as he squeezes experimentally. He pauses, then repeats the action. When I grunt again, he begins stroking up and down. In contrast to Dana's light, cool caress on my chest, his touch is firm and hot. He gains confidence quickly, stroking with no tenderness, just a determined, steady stimulation. I exhale slowly, trying to relax. 

Dana's lips travel down my throat and her teeth worry my nipple. I think about her body quivering under my discipline, think about her climaxing as we both penetrate her. My hips begin making aborted thrusts under his hand as he quickens the pace. 

Through slitted eyelids, I see Dana reach for the lubricant. Alex opens his hand, letting her drip the lube over my dick, then closes his fist around me again. The slick slide of the lubricant and the firm grasp finally does it. With another groan, I let go. Thoughts, images, and sensations blur together in my mind... 

The unyielding resolve in his face as he argues with me about staying undercover... 

Dana moaning and gasping around his cock while I beat her, so that he gets turned on every blow... 

Hot pulsing under his hand as he pumps me, and only another guy knows how fucking _good_ a little roughness feels... 

Dana whimpering and squirming under him, his muscles flexing as he drives into her... 

The wild abandon in her eyes as she comes, and the sudden relief in his as he follows her... 

"Alex," I grunt, unable to stifle the sound. 

"Yeah, Mulder?" he responds in a neutral, offhand voice. 

My hand flies up to grab his, trapping it against my cock as I thrust up hard, hard... 

"Uh...unh...UNGH!" 

My body arches, jerking into the air as he pumps me through the climax, and I collapse bonelessly onto the pillows. 

I look at Alex's face as they release me, but can read nothing in his expression. Neither of us speaks as Dana slips off the bed. I break our gaze, but feel him still watching me. 

Dana returns before the silence grows uncomfortable, offers Alex a cloth, and efficiently cleans me up. Not ready to confront the implications of what we just did yet, I catch her wrist and set aside the cloth, then stroke her cheek with the side of my hand. 

"You were wonderful, Pet. Amazing." 

She rubs her cheek against my hand, her eyes open and dreamy. I smile at her, trying to convey all my love and pride, and think of the one thing still left to do tonight. She's been so good that I'm going to reward her with her favorite treat, one inextricably linked in her mind to the joys of submission. 

"Alex, please get me her cuffs." 

He looks a bit surprised that we're not done, but complies with my request. I restrain her on the bed; it will be better for her that way. When I step back to admire my work she is completely spread-eagled, each slim ankle and delicate wrist cuffed to bedpost. Her little clit is slightly erect by the time I'm done. 

She sighs as I kneel between her legs. She's too well-trained to move, but she trembles in anticipation as I grasp her inner thighs and let my breath play over her flushed cunt. When I run my tongue between her folds, she shivers and goes limp. I tighten my hold and narrow to precise, delicate licks on just the right spot... 

"Oh, Master!" she gasps as I ignite the fire in her again. 

I'm inordinately proud of her. Scully could never have so many orgasms in a single evening, but it would never occur to my Pet that she couldn't climax for me. 

"That's right, Pet. Tell me." 

"Master, Master," she murmurs softly, opening herself to me in body and soul. "Master, Master..." she cries louder as I quicken the pace. I can feel Alex standing behind me, can feel him watch her as she twists in her bonds, chanting my name under the relentless stimulation. 

I roughly thrust three fingers into her cunt and begin pumping as I lick her fast and hard. She gasps in a hitching breath and tries vainly to thrust back. I glance up at her, seeing her eyes open and staring sightlessly at the ceiling. 

Her muscles tighten around my fingers. I plunge them deep into her again, hold them there, and lash her clit with my tongue. Her body draws up tight as a bowstring and she screams, the sound ringing through the bedroom as she shatters under my touch. 

I let her recover for a few minutes before withdrawing my fingers from her body. She sighs softly as I loom over her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"My wonderful Pet," I murmur, looking down at her possessively. "My perfect Pet." 

The praise I'm lavishing on her is excessive, and a hint of a question creeps into her eyes. I put my fingers over her lips, making her taste herself on them, and look down at her sternly. Later we can talk about the world outside our bedroom, where men use power and force as weapons to protect themselves and harm others, but not yet. She lowers her eyes submissively, and I feel the rush I always get at the thought that Dana Scully has yielded to me. 

I stroke her hair, thinking that this is how power and force should be wielded. I can make build her a space she would never create for herself, a place of earthy abandon where there is no shame, no fear, and no care. Maybe I can build it for all of us. 

I get up and release her from her cuffs. Alex appears next to me with a washcloth. His fingers brush mine as he hands it to me. I bathe Dana gently, soothing her overstimulated flesh, and give the cloth back to him. As he takes it away, I realize that I'm not ready to leave the sanctuary of the bedroom yet. 

When Alex returns, Dana is curled against me, half-asleep. We've left plenty of room next to us, with the covers turned down invitingly. He stops short as he takes in the sight. His face readopts its normal guarded expression, but the lines that were so evident when he first entered the apartment have faded. 

I yawn and stretch ostentatiously. "It's getting late, Alex. C'mon." 

He's motionless for a moment, weighing his options. Almost defiantly, he unstraps his prosthetic and lays it on the dresser. When he turns back to us, he keeps his body angled so that his left shoulder is turned away. He pauses, waiting. 

"Light's on your side," I point out. 

Something in his eyes softens. Silently, he shuts off the light and joins us in bed.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to SubRosa


End file.
